In recent years, various developments on a drive system (hybrid system) mounted on a hybrid vehicle have been advanced. For example, a system including a first clutch, a motor, a second clutch, and a transmission in this order toward a foot shaft (third shaft) from an engine (internal combustion engine) has been proposed (refer to Patent Document 1). Incidentally, the foot shaft is a shaft transmitting a power to driving wheels, for example, a shaft transmitting the power to differential gears.
Then, in such a system, during EV driving using the motor as a power source, cranking of the engine is performed by utilizing a torque of the motor, when the engine is started.